Vladimir/História
| gender = male | race = Humano | birthplace = Noxus | residence = Noxus | occupation = Hemomante, Membro da Rosa Negra | faction = Rosa Negra | a1 = Swain | a2 = Elise | r1 = Darius | r2 = Vayne }} Existe um templo escondido nas montanhas entre Noxus e as Planícies da Tempestade, onde os segredos de uma antiga e terrível feitiçaria são mantidos. A área em volta do templo é coberta dos corpos sem sangue daqueles que sem querer chegaram perto demais. Eles serviram apenas para atiçar a curiosidade de Vladimir quando - em sua juventude - viajou pelas montanhas em sua fuga de Noxus. Um dia antes, o jovem Vladimir tinha brutalmente assassinado dois garotos da sua idade, sem nenhum outro motivo além de aproveitar o intoxicante líquido escarlate. Ele percebeu imediatamente que nunca iria conseguir conter seus desejos assassinos e, se continuasse em Noxus, suas ações imorais fariam com que fosse pego. Sem hesitar, ele deixou a cidade-estado e partiu para o sul. O rastro de corpos o levou a um destruído templo de pedra. Em seu interior, ele encontrou um velho monge que o observou com olhos vermelhos. Vladimir surpreendeu o monge ao lhe lançar o mesmo olhar. Reconhecendo o desejo sinistro do garoto, o monge ensinou Vladimir como manipular e controlar o fluido da vida, sempre praticando em viajantes de passagem. Quando chegou a hora de Vladimir aprender sua última lição, o monge avisou que com a falha viria a morte. Vladimir não falhou, mas o êxito lhe trouxe uma amarga surpresa. Durante o ritual, cada gota do sangue do monge foi retirada de seu corpo e se fundiu com o de Vladimir, impregnando-o com a essência mágica do seu mestre, e de cada hemomante que existiu antes dele. Sozinho e sem objetivo, Vladimir resolveu voltar a Noxus, exigindo a entrada na liga para provar a supremacia da sua arte. Quando o Alto Comando Noxiano observou o terrível destino que caiu sobre os guardas do palácio, eles decidiram aproveitar dos desagradáveis talentos de Vladimir. 70px|left "Aquilo que corre por suas veias será o seu fim." Artes Antigas Vladimir_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Primeira arte Icones Antigos 6.9 = Notas de Atualizações ** Now correctly increases healing from Vladimir's Spell Vamp (and Lifesteal). V4.11: * ** Vladimir can now cast summoner spells and use items while the ability is active. V4.7: * ** Fixed a bug where Vladimir could still be stunned or rooted while untargetable. ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip where it stated the self-healing was % instead of the actual 15%. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 16 from 12. V3.13: * ** Bug fix: The wind-down time on Hemopraga is now 0.5 seconds as intended (was occasionally longer). V3.8: Change reverted * The following abilities have had their slow refresh rate reduced to seconds: ** V1.0.0.152: * Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.143: * ** Movement speed bonus now decays over time. V1.0.0.138: * Fixed a bug where Vladimir could occasionally be hit by projectiles while in . V1.0.0.134: * ** Will now correctly work with all sources of bonus Health(% health runes, mastery). * ** Damage amplification reduced to 12% from 14%. * ** Healing bonus adjusted to % per rank from 8% at all ranks. V1.0.0.132: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus health conversion reduced to health per ability power from . * ** No longer costs 15% of your current health and is now no cost to cast. * ** Health cost ramp up reduced to 25% from 50%. V1.0.0.129: * ** Fixed a bug where the display range was much shorter than the actual range. V1.0.0.125: * ** Now counts as a single target ability for items such as . V1.0.0.120: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage changed to from . v1.0.0.118b: * ** Heal reduced to from . V1.0.0.111: * ** Bonus ability power gain reduced to 1 ability power per 40 bonus health from 1 ability power per 25 health. * ** No longer grants a speed bonus on use. ** Fixed a bug where Turrets would sometimes idle while Vladimir was pooled. ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally not properly draw aggro upon exiting his pool. V1.0.0.110: * ** Slow percentage reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.107: * Changes the volume balance on Vladimir's spells. V1.0.0.106: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage amplification effect changed to 14% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not providing Vladimir with enough increased regeneration and healing. ** Fixed a bug where it did not deal full damage if Vladimir had 4 stacks before casting. V1.0.0.105: * ** Will now heal Vladimir even if the target is spell immune. * will no longer damage enemies if it is dispelled. V1.0.0.102: * ** Damage per second changed to retaining the same overall damage. ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Slow duration increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't dealing enough damage. V1.0.0.101: * ** Heal no longer scales with ability power. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not restoring enough health from spell vamp. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated that it was restoring less health than it actually did. V1.0.0.100: * ** Debuff will now grant assists even if it does not deal damage to the target. V1.0.0.99: * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Buff duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Cast range increased to 620 from 570. V1.0.0.98: * ** Tooltip now displays stat bonuses. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Is now blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.97: Added * (Innate) ** Bonus health grants Vladimir bonus ability power, and every bonus ability power gives Vladimir bonus health (does not stack with itself). * (Q) ** Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 25% of that amount. * (W) ** Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood for 2.5 seconds, becoming untargetable and slowing enemies above him. Vladmir deals magic damage to targets above him and heals himself for 15% of that amount. * (E) ** Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging surrounding enemies. Additionally, multiple Maré de Sangue in a short period of time cause them to cost additional health and deal additional damage, and increases his healing and regeneration by 8%. * (Ultimate) ** Vladimir infects the target area with a virulent plague that increases the damage they take for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. }} Categoria:História dos Personagens